1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers and, more particularly, to volatile material dispensers having one or more retention features for coupling a refill thereto.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Multiple different volatile material dispensers are commercially sold and generally include a housing and a volatile material refill that is inserted into the housing. The refill generally includes a container or bottle for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the manner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill can typically be removed by a user and replaced with a new refill.
One type of commercial volatile material dispenser, referred to herein as a plug-in scented oil dispenser, includes a housing and a heater disposed within the housing. A refill for use with a plug-in scented oil dispenser generally includes a container portion having a bottom end and a top end, wherein the container portion terminates in a neck portion at the top end. A volatile material is disposed within the container portion and a wick is in contact with the volatile material and extends out of the refill through the neck portion. A plug or other connector generally positions and retains the wick within the neck portion. Upon insertion of the refill into the dispenser, at least a portion of the wick is disposed adjacent the heater such that volatile material that moves through the wick is volatilized by the heater.
Another feature of various volatile material dispensers and refills is that each refill has features that are unique or complementary to the particular dimensions of the housing of the dispenser for which it is sold. Still further, each refill has a feature that interacts with a further feature in the dispenser for which it is manufactured to retain the refill within the dispenser.